A New Life
by SupernaturalLover03
Summary: Waking up as the thing you Hunt ain't pretty! Everything is in a black/reddish haze and you're all alone... Post! Season 9


**Disclaimer: I do not Supernatural and if I did Metatron would be dead and Destiel would be real. lol**

Darkness swirled around me, whispering in my ears telling me to wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!

Slowly I open my eyes and everything is different...darker but clearer, "Hello Dean." Crowley's voice echoes in my ears and I sit up, anger coursing through my veins.

"You son of a bitch! What did you do?" I feel something darker inside me, "Does Sam know?" I look around my surroundings but everything has a black/reddish haze suffocating the light.

"Moose thinks you're dead Squirrel and well he won't like it but he's your brother." Crowley sits on the end of my bed, a look of concern flashes across his eyes...seeming almost Human.

I can't think as everything slowly comes to, Metabitch stabbing, Sammy crying and carrying me before I wake up with a whole new look on life. I hold out my hand like I'm going to shove him away but send him flying back, slamming into the wall outside my door. I stare blankly at Crowley's slumped figure unable to grasp what I just did, "Crowley? You son of a bitch nod once for alive and two for no!" cautiously I walk towards him, more aware of my surroundings then before.

"You're powerful kid and well Moose might not like the dent in the concrete wall." he stands up and brushes off his suit like nothing happened and then he was gone, leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

Everywhere around me I see the darkness that lies in the shadows unknown to the Human eye...I crawl off my bed and slowly walk to the disputing shadows. I trail my fingers through them, scattering them. Everything is darker...no light pierced the veil; only a suffocating darkness. I had to get out of here before Sam came back! Grabbing a bag I start shoving clothes in, the First Blade, picture of mom and dad with Sam and I and a pair of sunglasses to hide the color of my eyes from everyone else. I became what I hated most...a Demon. I maneuver through the corridors, avoiding the possible places Sam might be at searching for either me or Crowley. Once outside I climb into my Impala, toss my bag into the back seat, grab the sunglasses and start up the engine, seeing Sam running towards me before I hightail it out of there.

Checking into a motel room an hour away from home and from my mom's grave, I drop my bag off onto the bed, take off the sunglasses and collapse on the dusty couch. I can't call anyone, see anyone...I can't even call Cas because I know I failed them all. After spending most of the day lying around the small room, I grab my keys, toss on a jacket and step out into the night air of Kansas.

I pull up to the gates and open them without getting out of my Impala and park next to Mom's grave. Kneeling in front of her grave I lose it, "Mom...I'm so sorry...Dad would hate me if he was around too and I failed Sammy...everyone...I became what we hate...I just needed to kill and the Mark of Cain just made it worse so...just I'm sorry Mom." I run my fingers across the gravestone, unable to cry, once the sun sets under the horizon I slowly make my way back to my Baby, wishing I could go back in time.

Back at the motel room I pace back and forth, with the occasional call from Sammy. Every time I'd hit 'Ignore' and let it go to Voicemail, "Dean...I know you're out there but just please call me back; okay? I really don't care what you are now I just want my brother back...Please Dean?" his most recent Voicemail plays itself over and over in my head.

Without thinking I press his contact and call him, "Dean! Fuck...thank God you're okay!" he answered right away sounding relieved.

"Sammy...I'm not who you think I am anymore...I'm what we Hunt." I rest my head against the cool metal of the fridge, "I shouldn't even be allowed to live!"

"Dammit Dean! I'd rather have you cursed than dead if that means anything because Crowley told me that the only way to 'cure' you is to remove the Mark which will kill you and I can't lose anyone else Dean" I could hear the anguish in his voice as he spoke, "I can't lose you Dean...you've all I got left pretty much and Cas is even worried about you. Please just come back to the Bunker and talk...okay?"

I sigh into my phone, "Sammy...You've got Bobby and Cas but talking won't hurt anyone I guess...I'll see ya soon little brother." I hang up, pack and leave; heading back to the Bunker where I died and woke up as a Demon.

**A/N: I am publishing this for a friend. All credit goes to Megzygirl666. Love ya.**


End file.
